


Aquella vez que nos convertimos en nada

by Shameblack



Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt!Romance, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel le mira con algo en los ojos que Guillermo no se va a poner a meditar. No quiere hacerlo, porque entonces qué, entonces cuándo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquella vez que nos convertimos en nada

**Author's Note:**

> Acto de presencia cuando ya no me quedaba alma a las 6:55 de la madrugada. 
> 
> Ellos me duelen quizá un poco, y quiero que me duelan un poquito más.

Le pasa las manos por el cabello para terminar con sus dedos enrollados en su nuca, en ese vello que crece despacio, casi con duda. Están sonriendo, y ya no le cuesta. No sabe cuándo, no sabe dónde, pero ya no lo hace. Es tarde en la madrugada (o quizá temprano en la mañana, ha perdido el punto de partida), el viento ni siquiera les roza, pero su aliento sí, le da caricias finas en las mejillas, en los labios, en todo lo que toca. Acerca sus caderas, porque es mejor estar apretados, un poco más, un poco como antes.

—Willy...

Le quiere estampar la boca en la suya, sólo para callarlo, sólo para dejar de imaginar la oración que ninguno quiere componer, pero que se sabe de memoria, que se ha vuelto una constante en su día a día. En cambio sonríe, y le acaricia con más detalle la nuca, y camina, uno, dos, cuatro pasos hasta la pared más cercana.

Samuel le mira con algo en los ojos que Guillermo no se va a poner a meditar. No quiere hacerlo, porque entonces qué, entonces cuándo.

El despertador de la recamara suena cinco segundos después de que Samuel le ha besado y sigue sonando casi un minuto entero, entre lo que se empujan contra la pared, ruedan sobre ella y terminan en la puerta de la habitación, encajándose a turnos el manillar en la espalda baja.

—Willy, Willy, Willy, qué haces...qué haces.

Guillermo se ríe, le mete una mano en el pantalón y aprieta, se aprieta entero, contra él, para él, para ellos. Ríe y la sonrisa rompe en un gemido mitad sollozo, y avienta la cabeza hacia atrás. Samuel le besa ahí, le muerde, y siente el dolor de todo, y quiere irse a un rincón a llorar, quiere ahogarse, quiere gritar. Lo hace, entre la puerta de la habitación y el pecho de Samuel; entre un gemido roto y lágrimas efímeras. Lo hace y se queda viendo el techo, piensa y cuando ve a Samuel nota en su mirada lo que antes no quería.

Le besa tenue, con cuidado, casi como una disculpa y le sube la cremallera del pantalón antes de ir a encerrarse al baño, mientras escucha afuera a Samuel, imaginándoselo con esos ojos perdidos, adoloridos y la calma por los suelos. Se sienta en el suelo, con las manos cruzadas frente a su cara.

Se pregunta si es que serviría de algo saber con exactitud cuándo fue que perdieron el punto de partida. El portazo de la puerta principal se lo aclara. No, no serviría de nada.


End file.
